


possessions may possess you

by Fingerggun



Category: Mysterious forums and 7 rumors
Genre: Gen, Might be slightly OOC, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fingerggun/pseuds/Fingerggun
Summary: I live in my house. It is a good house. Bugs get in sometimes, but I chased them out. the bugs came back to fast this time.I'll have to kill them.





	possessions may possess you

**Author's Note:**

> a Break from my other MF&7R fic to do this slightly more experimental one!
> 
> I really wish this game was more popular

The place I lived in was dark and muddy. It is the perfect place.

It reminds me of something. A distant though perhaps? Or a person?

It doesn't matter.

The point is that my home is nice. It's dark because the windows are covered by wood And it's muddy because of the leaks in the roof.

When I'm not protecting my place I like to sit on the brown— no —light blue couch placed right by one of the used to be windows. There's a photo in a dusty frame on that couch and I like looking at it.

That's where I was when another thing walked into my home. It was so very recent since I had to chase something out of my place! Why are there more! Usually after I chased one of them out it would take longer for them to come back!

They make me so frustrated! I'm not doing anything! I'm not hurting anyone yet! I might have to hurt this one though, so they won't come back as soon.

I went downstairs and I saw it in the doorway.  
This time there were two of them. One was red and one was brown. They were small. They were very small. It reminded me of something? Someone? It doesn't matter their in my home. I must get rid of them.

They make some movements with their limbs and walk into my home. How dare they! I'll tear them up! Make sure no one enters! I'll— wait the brown one is making a noise.

“Hello? Is someone home?”

The fool! I'm right behind it! I'll pull it's brown hair out! Make sure it doesn't come back!

I reach out. It takes so long compared to their fast movements. Finally my nails brush it's hair and I grab—

“Akane! Look out!”

Curses! The red one has alerted the brown! It swivels around and faces my hand.

“Eek!” The brown one squeaks out.

Foolish, foolish bugs, I need to protect my home. I reach out again.

The brown one screams, then pauses, “oh, your actually really slow.”

I will make sure the brown ones death is painful.

“Shh, Akane! Don't antagonize her!” the red one pulls the other away from me.

Foolish brats! I dip into my house and become one with it. Oh it's so much nicer like this, but it is also exhausting.

“Shoot! Where did she go!”  
“I think she went down. Is there a basement in this place?”  
There's shuffling and shoes against my floors.

“Do you even have a plan when we see her again?”  
“I thought you had the plan?”  
“Akane!”  
“I'm joking Yuuki! Of course I have a plan!”

It opens a door.  
“Oh, look at this.”  
It's in my room! How dare it! How dare it! Foolish, foolish bugs! How dare it!

I come out of my house and hover above my couch and scream at the bugs.

“GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!”

the brown one has the picture! How dare it!

“GET! OUT!” I screeched and yelled and screamed.

The red one is covering its ears, but it is not moving!

The brown bug is looking at me. How dare it! How dare they! Step into my place and expect no consequences! How dare they! How dare those bugs!

“This is your house…” the brown one says, staring at my picture.

“GET”

“and this is your brother…”

“OUT!”

“And this,” the bug holds up the picture for me to see, “is you.”

“Get…”

I see a girl, a young women sitting next to a younger boy on my light blue couch. She has black hair and is wearing a blue dress with pretty dark blue ribbons. It's the same as mine. It is mine. It is me.  
Next to me is my brother, ito, he was a smart boy and he liked to go on adventures. I remember the last time I saw him. Going out to the woods before supper. He was grinning and waving. His dark hair ruffling in the wind. We never had that dinner.

I was killed. A thief came and tried stealing my belongings. I tried to attack him and I died.

I do not know what happened to my brother.

“Oh.” I say tears running down my face. I look at the small girl with brown hair.

“I'm so sorry. All I wanted was for my things to be safe.”

“It's ok, you'll be ok. Don't worry about it.” The girl hushes me as the boy uncovers his ears.

“My brother, is he…?”

“Your brother was fine,” the red haired boy said, “your parents came home before he did, so he didn't see your body. He lived a good life and had a family of his own.”

“Oh,” i cried harder, “I'm glad.”

“Will you be ok now?” The girl asks.

“Yes I'll be fine. Thank you.”

“Don't worry about it. Just don't attack anybody. Goodbye!” The girl said, turning around and leaving.

“Goodbye!” The boy chimes in, following her out.

“Bye.” I whisper to the children and my home

And my brother.

I leave my belongings.


End file.
